Half of my heart
by GwenHermione31
Summary: Taking a trip back to the past, a hero never makes it through the end with half of his heart. - Songfic, John Mayers ft. Taylor Swift! Reviews are much appreciated.


Author's note: I can't believe I've wrote a songfic! Woot, I really don't know how this works, but I feel so attached to this song. Partly because of how much this reminds me of our favorite osmosian and his feeling towards Gwen. *grabs a tissue*, I have issues...Alright, I'm home alone for the first time ever and I feel so lonely! Did I mention I'm 15?

Hey everyone, who'll be watching Ben 10: Omniverse? I hope it's not as dreadful as it looks. I love Alien Force and UA before Season 3!

It's just some random shots of Gwevin and a few I invented. It's a one- shot!

Disclaimers: I own Nothing!

* * *

*Half of my Heart*

_I was born in the arms of imaginary friends_

_free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been_

I stared at the evil, seething flame cackling maniacally in my hands, as I force out an maniac smile then a laugh. I have power, more than what Ben Tennyson have. He has that stupid watch to depend on, me? I absorb matter and energy, now I can transform into some of his aliens because of the Omnitrix's pulse, now that's what you call a taste of his own medicine. I mean, I'd lay one monstrous hand on his weapon and he'd be fried.

His last lucky shot got him alive. And once we meet again, we'll see who's the better monster. I can take advantage of his big- mouthed sister, cousin, whatever or his old, killjoy of a grandfather. Then I notice my current home, not exactly what you call 'home sweet home', the subway station's only temporary. Televisions are scattered about, along with a vending machine and an arcade machine. My parents, they'd throw me out again, and friends weren't in my dictionary anymore. I can use Tennyson's aliens to scare some rich, snobby townfolks out of their wits, and take over.

Now, I'm clearly wondering, absolutely not regretting right now. What if I accepted Tennyson's offer to join their gang?

* * *

_Then you come on crashing in, like the realest thing_

_Trying my best to understand and all that your love can bring_

I was making a deal, making the best of the things I _stole_, when the next second I see Tennyson and his hot girlfriend battle- ready, the Forever Knights driving away with the level 5 tech, and the DNAliens with my money.

I was driven by revenge again, and as the train cart I threw explodes when the smelly leafy alien shoots fire, I lose consciousness. Next thing I knew, I was bounded by aqua- green energy cuffs with so much desire for a major payback.

Gwen, that's the first thing I see, clearly mistaken that it was his girlfriend, Swampfire transforming back to the dimwit, and an alien fish on a plumber suit. Weird day...

"You still got those stuff in your hair", I hear him say to her. She feels nothing, and I remark.

"Other side", I say and she makes a grossed face, and started to remove the stuff. Magister Labyrinth, whatever, tells me how people, blah, blah, level 5 tech's not for earth. What's that got to do with me anyway?

But the only thing I take in was her words. "Kevin, people could be hurt", she says with a genuine thoughtfulness in her voice. Maybe, even concern, and my constant frown disappeared at that second and replaced by something I'm unfamiliar with. I just can't put my finger on it, though.

* * *

_Half of my heart's got a grip on the situation_

_Half of my heart takes time_

_Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you that_

_I can't keep loving you, can't keep loving you_

_With half of my heart_

She looks deep in thought, but I don't let nobody see me checking the red- head out. Maybe she caught me a few times, but her cousin's oblivious. Ben's going obsessed with the holographic video of Max. He even ignores his favorite beverage in front of his face.

Gwen walks to me, as I sip my smoothie, looking as cool as ever.

"Think we should be worried about him? He's been watching that thing for hours", I said as she looked fairly curious. And I thought it was about Ben,"Problem?"

"Why haven't you asked me out?", she asks.

"What?", and there was a hint of surprise in my voice. That's all for acting cool, not that I needed it anyway.

"You heard me, we spend all of our time together, and you obviously like me", she continues and I didn't know if I should deny it or not. I let out a fake laugh, and broke our eye connection, as much as I adore her green, sparkling eyes. Hmm...

"You do, I see you mooning over me when you think I'm not looking", she persisted.

"Mooning?", I ask. Who says that?

"and I like you, most of the time", she said," So I'm asking you again"

"See, that's the problem, the guy does the asking", I replied.

"Yeah, when?"

"Don't push me", I finished and she mocked me then turned away. This girl's so unpredictable. Right now, she's already making me crazy. In a good way. And in a way, joining this team seemed much more bearable with her.

* * *

_I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else_

_Made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself_

_Lonely was the song I sang_

_Till the day you came_

_Showing me another way_

_and all that my love can bring_

It was all my fault, and I made a mistake. Why was it so easy to fall into that obvious trap? Because I'm too blind to see it, and they're rubbing it in my faces. I'm kind of glad to see Ben and Gwen to the rescue. Greed, that's how it all began, the old Kevin thang, as they put it. It's hard to put everything to one side when you're a hero and all.

They were negotiating with P'andor, who got out when I damaged his armor prison with the taydenite. Gwen tries to make peace with the radio- active dummy, and suddenly I felt something bad will happen. It's hard to tell if you're constantly in danger, though. Ben's omnitrix scans the alien and it overreacts.

"Your weapon cannot hurt me", it stated and stupidly prepares to blast fire. Gwen tries to stop him, hands glowing with manna.

"It's not a weapon, it's-", she says followed by a blast of heat. I was in a state of shock when Ben yelled," GWEN!", and begins running to save her as Jetray.

He catches her in time and circled around to drop her in my arms. I quickly caught her, never intending to let go, and frantically tried to wake her up. "Gwen!", I couldn't help it. She lets out a small moan and I see her green eyes, looking straight into mine. She's somewhat in a blurry state.

"Gwen, Aw man, don't ever do that", I said in wild relief as I caressed her in a short, tender hug. Well, I should always be around to remind her to be more careful next time. Watching each other's back is much more comforting than anything in the world right now. Think with your brain, not your fist- we're both wrong, we have to think for each other.

* * *

_Half of my heart's got a grip on the situation_

_Half of my heart takes time_

_Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you that_

_I can't keep loving you, can't keep loving you_

_With half of my heart_

We're an item. If only I could see the bright side in our relationship anyway. Ben's fancy watch not only reminded me that I'm a natural monster, now I look like one. I found out that Gwen's working her butt off for a cure and I feel bad for it. And I know she's ignoring the way I look right now, like nothing happened, and it makes me feel a 100 times worse.

She's doing it all for me, when everything I do hurts her in return. I have to stop this, it's the last time I'll hurt her. She deserves a lot in her life that has nothing to do with me. We'll both die in the process but I hope she'll survive.

She's noticed that I'm avoiding her in this Alien springbreak case. I've been keeping something, and I'm reluctant to gice it to her. It's terrible, how I'm not even bothered about the gold *poop* around me, now that I have Gwen.

"No, I just love hanging around with your cousin", that's a lame excuse for a perfectly pieced suspicion.

By the end of the day, I guess I can wait.

"Kevin, Are you okay?", she asks as soon as the aliens disappeared and promised never to go back.

"Do we have to talk about this?", I ask dismissively.

"Not if you don't want to", she says and I appreciated it.

"Here", as I held out the locket with our photo together. She took it in her hands," This is from-"

"That day at the pier", she whispered.

"I wanted you to have something to remember me", I said and looked at her," The way I used to be", I finished.

"Kevin, you know I don't care what you look like", she said and there's a pang of guilt again.

"Maybe not, but I do", I said as I looked away.

I can feel her stare, and the way she holds the locket. She'll remember me, and I'm positive that she'll never forget how much she means to me.

* * *

_Your faith is strong _

_But I can only fall short for so long_

_Down the road, later on_

_You will hate that I never gave more to you_

_Than half of my heart_

My third mutation, when I thought my life was all normal again, I was taking it more terrible than that of the first two. I can't go near Gwen without the evil desire to drain all her powers. I'm drooling and I miss her.

But I have to let her go, to save her from me. But I always knew she'll try to catch up, never the one to back down on a fight, especially with me. She's finding a cure again, for my sake. But I'll always be a monster, why can't she see that? I hate the fact that she loves me more than I could ever love her.

And this is my ultimate sacrifice for her, but she keeps hurting herself by following me. I was holding back as much as I can. I heard her bloodhurdling scream, which petrifies me. Never had I wanted to hear it from her, worse, that it's because of me. I cursed myself.

Then, I also cursed Ben for not killing me when he had the chance.

By the time, I'm sane again, I see Gwen, battle- thorned and everyone, with Darkstar glowing with the piece of the dominus librium. Like no one sees that coming, I swear I saw Cooper much more different than the intellectual, geeky kid I knew. He helped Gwen and we're back together again.

Gwen kisses his cheek, and as much of a jealous guy like me, I felt much thankful to Cooper and Ben, even Morningstar, who just got a black eye from me. I spared him the broken jawbone, and I guess he'd be too busy to appreciate it. I held myself back before I could lose my cool and kiss them myself. Speaking of which, I see Coopster blushing before I turned to Gwen.

"Hey, since you're kissing people-", I started as I pointed to myself. I was half- kidding, when Gwen started towards me and I can see her, for the first time since I mutated, smile at me adoringly again.

I found her again, her body next to mine, her lips dancing in perfect synchronization with mine and I know she found me too. I'd never have to let her go again. Unless I have to.

I seriously feel bad for Cooper though. But this is our happy ending.

* * *

_But I can't stop loving you, I can't stop loving you _

_I can't stop loving you, I can't stop loving you_

_With Half of my heart_

She's caught me off guard again, demanding I take her to her fancy dance. Did she seriously expected me to waltz, or figure out how to use a set of forks in one dinner?

Alright, I seeked Ben's advice. I guess he's more loopier than I thought he was, probably the hormones and the pickle thing. In a way, I'm kinda glad about his help about Gwen. Max's tuxedo, a nice corsage, yellow flowers- roses, tying my tie, who knew there's a lot more hassle than fighting aliens?

I was quite confident when I thought Gwen had lost interest. I should never doubt her, as she does to me. Big Chill's causing havoc, and Ben being a mom to baby bigchills, what a turn of events, and I was laughing my butt off, and suddenly, I remembered that I never had the chance to dance with her.

After Ben and Julie was out, she sighed. "This night didn't turn out such a good night after all", she said as she looked at where the big chill's had flew," We missed the dance". I couldn't see her like that, so I turned on my car's radio, hoping for a good tune.

This night. My car providing that unforgettable tune. We swayed through the night. The spark, the exchanged looks was all we needed. I didn't even think what I should and should not do at dancing. She's at my pace, and as unpredictable as Gwen, I think she's teaching me something new again.

The only time I felt loved in my entire life. How can I let her go now?

* * *

_Half of my heart's got a real good imagination _

_Half of my heart's got you_

_Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you that_

_Half of my heart won't do_

The highbreed's stupid approach left Gwen enraged," I said...LEAVE HIM ALONE!", I hear her yell and proceeds to blast the highbreed away. Cool, but I can feel her power, infuriated, uncontrollable and soon...

I regain my consciousness," Ahh... Gwen!", and I ran to her and held her.

"So much power!", she spoke in a deep voice and I panicked. She can't lose humanity now, we're all in this war, together, after all.

"Gwen listen to me...you gotta shut it down!", I pleaded.

"No! I think I can defeat the highbreed, all by myself!", she persisted and I think she's really considering it. That would be easy, trust me, but I can't- won't let that happen.

"Your grandmother said that it will take at least seventy-five years to master all of that power!", I said as I remembered how I managed to let her stay. I can do that again.

"We don't have seventy-five years!", she argues.

"You will lose your humanity. You won't remember Ben,or me. Ben will find another way.. Gwen.. You got to come back to me, Gwen. I can't lose you, okay?", I tried, and I hope I'm not failing to hide my overall anxiousness. I think she understoood, when she rejects the power. That's got to be hard, but she's pure. I see her, her human form again, and I've never felt so happier in the middle of this war. She really listened.

"Ok", she says as she opens her perfect eyes and smiles. I smile back and grabbed her in my arms. She's mine, I think as we shared a passionate hug, while Ben and the others are busy saving the earth, I'm busy reminding myself that I never deserved this kind of love. If the world dies with us, there's nothing that could destroy this kind of love and completion I feel. But my novel heart would never be enough for all the sacrifices she's done for me...us, and I hope she'll understand.

* * *

_Half of my heart is a shotgun wedding _

_To a bride with a paper ring_

_And Half of my heart is the part of a man_

_whose never truly loved anything _

We're on our way, and we're both glowing. Not literally, but we're very much contented with the wedding.

"We're on a tight schedule", I said when Gwen seemed not to be able to get off the pack of hug she was getting from her parents and best-friend. She flashed a thankful grin, and I snatched her from the crowd and open the car door of my muscle car. "Just Married". Cliche, right? I never thought we'd reach this far.

"You Two, get really, really busy this week, will ya?", Grandpa Max, said jokingly and Gwen had a faint blush creeping on her pinkish cheeks. I gave them a sarcastic smirk.

"Grandpa, I'm sure we won't be back with a baby yet, don't worry", she says and Ben and the crowd laughs.

"Save some of the details for yourself, we can figure it out ourselves, thanks", Julie says and we chuckled. Gwen hugged her through the windows.

"We'll be back, soon", she promised and I turned my head.

"Save us from the inevitable, Julie", I stated and she nods in agreement.

"I won't let Ben bother you, I have my eyes on him from now on", she said and Ben narrowed his eyes.

"I'm right here", he said as we shook hands," And do me a favor, buy Gwen a proper ring this time", he said and I chuckled.

"I already did...from your extra savings piggy bank", I said and he pauses in hugging Gwen.

"You deadbit, that's for an extra supply of smoothie and chili fries!", he says angrily as I started the car, in a slow paced motion. They begin walking, maybe jogging with it.

"Tell Gwen to remind me to pay you back", I said and he gives me an unknowing smirk.

"Yeah right, ", Gwen said and we're going faster," You still have to pay for that tux, too. Did I mention that's a rental?", she asks and I smiled.

"Remind me to kill you when you get back", Ben says and we're almost out of view. We have to catch the sunset before we call it a day, Gwen wanted that, not me.

"Goodbye, guys!", Gwen waves to them and they cheered and screamed a couple of "good lucks".

"Here", I said as I kept my eyes on the road and gave her the ring I bought. The first one, was a paper ring. Shameful, right? Better than a doughnut anyway, or was it the other way around? I didn't plan the day I proposed, okay? This is the second one and the other one's the locket. She took it in her hands, the shiny green gem noticeably as beautiful as her, she slid it in her finger.

"Thank you, Kevin", she said and kissed me on the cheek, "for everything", she says. I could have said that myself.

"That means something, you know", I started," the locket's _I_, the paper ring's _love_, and the last ring's _you_, get it?", I asked and she caressed the ring in her fingers.

"I love you,too, tough guy", she said and I couldn't feel more complete.

* * *

_Whoever wants to check it out here's the link! Thanks very much for reading!_

_ watch?v=9iYqf4V0ZlU_

_Okay, there's one from Too hot to Handle, Kevin 11, War of the Worlds part 2, Save the Last Dance, Absolute Power part 2, Fool's Gold, All that Glitters, and Ben 10 returns part 2, and the last one, I invented. (Not in that order of events)_

_I hope it's not confusing with the order of events I used. _


End file.
